Long Night
by Hermione-Gr-P
Summary: Long Night [Terminado]. Me convencieron para continuar con el fic. Aquí esta el final. Lily va a perdonar a James, pero ¿que le hará cambiar la opinión? Que paso?. Lean y verán. Reviews. J&L 4ever
1. Parte I

Hola. Este es mi 5to fic, pero si este mini fic tiene 2 capítulos, espero que les guste. No se que mas decir, solo espero que me dejen reviews, comentándome si les gusto o no este pequeño fic.

**_Advertencia:_** Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, si no son de la escritora J.K.Rowling. Así que no me demanden yo avise. También la canción de este mini fic, es del grupo The Corrs.

**_Simbologia:_**

-"Pensamientos"-

-Diálogos-

_**Canción Long Night**_

_

* * *

_

_**Long Night**_

_Parte I_

Era de noche en la ciudad de Londres, y caían gruesas gotas de lluvias. Esa tormentosa lluvia no era muy común en esa época del año, tal vez si lo fuera, pero no de tal magnitud. En el centro de Londres, en uno de sus mas grandes partes, la gente corría para no mojarse mas de lo que estaban, todos menos una joven que estaba sentada en el césped, y apoyada en un árbol. Esta muchacha tenia su mirada "perdida en el espacio", pero con gruesas lagrimas, que no se notaban por la lluvia que le caía sin importarle; era una joven de 21 años, con unos ojos verde almendrados lo que mas resaltaba de ella y su pelo color rojizo. Esta joven más conocida como Liliane o Lily Evans, llevaba sentada ahí 2 horas, justo desde que espeso a llover .

_**It doesn't really matter now you're gone**_

_**  
You never were around that much to speak of**_

_**  
Didn't think that I could live without you, baby**_

__

It couldn't be that hard to live alone

-"Te espere seis meses, a que llegaras. Tu me llamabas y me decías que faltaba poco para que nos viéramos. Y cuanto llego a tener noticias tuyas después de otros 3 meses, me llaga una carta de una de mis amigas, diciéndome que se había enterado que estabas con otra y te ibas a casar"- pensaba Lily mientras apretaba con su mano, sus rodillas. Estaba realmente enojada, pero por otra parte muy triste.

_**But I'm all, all al**__**one again**_

_**  
Thinking you will never say**_

****

that you'll be home again

- Mis peores pesadillas se están haciendo realidad- se decía- Como nunca me di cuenta...- la gente que pasaba a su lado, pensaban que estaba loca por estar ahí mojándose y hablando sola.- "Te fuiste y me dejaste sola, diciéndome que me amabas y vendrías a buscarme. Toda una mentira"- pensó Lily mientras le salían mas lagrimas. De repente sintió que la abrazaban.

- Lo siento, Lily- dijo una joven de la misma edad que Lily. Era alta, de ojos azules y pelo café claro. Se llamaba Arabella Figg. Lily la abrazo y empezó a llorar mas fuerte.

- Soy una estúpida- dijo Lily- No les creí nada. Tenias razón, que nunca iba a cambiar. Oh! Lo siento tanto, por no creerte Bella.

- Por lago te lo dijimos, Lily- dijo mientras tomaba una chaqueta que tenia en su mano y la pasaba por los hombros de Lily- Él no merece que llores.- dijo mientras le pasaba un pañuelo- Ven vamos a tu departamento.

- No quiero ir- dijo Lily mientras se levantaba- Ahí pases muchos momentos con James, y no quiero recordarlo.

- Ven mejor a mi departamento- dijo Arabella. Lily se paro, pero aun llorando. – Te vas a resfriar. ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte bajo la lluvia?.

- No me importa nada, Bella. No se que voy a ser- dijo Lily mientras atravesaban una calle. La lluvia cada vez caía con mas fuerza, Lily no sentía ni un poco de frío- Siento como si me quisiera morir.

- Ni se te ocurra decir eso, Lily. Tienes toda una vida por adelante. De seguro que te podrás olvidar de él

- Será imposible, Bella. No veo mi vida si no esta. Cuando me llego esta carta – dijo Lily mientras le mostraba la carta en su mano izquierda, estaba muy arrugada.

- Oh, Lily. Alice, me escribió hoy diciéndome lo que había visto, y me pidió de favor que fuera a ver como estabas- dijo Arabella. Lily se paro en seco.

- Entonces... entonces no fuiste a buscarme por tu propia cuenta. Te obligaron, no?- dijo Lily furiosa.

- No... no Lily- dijo Arabella mientras movía las manos.

-Ah, no. Pues es eso lo que me acabas de decir.

- Mira...

- No quiero que me digas nada Bella. Me lo dejaste bien claro. Hasta luego, Figg.- Lily salió corriendo hacia su departamento.

- No… Lily- Arabella se quedo en un esquina mientras veía a Lily correr. – " Ni se te ocurra hacer nada arriesgado Lily"-.pensó

_**And it's gonna be a long night**_

_**  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms**_

_**  
And Im gonna get stage fright caught**_

_**  
in the headlights**_

_**  
It's gonna be a long night**_

__

And I know I'm gonna lose this fight

Lily corría y corría por las calles sin importarle a los reclamos de los demás. –"¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto Bella. Ahora tú también"- pensó Lily. Llego a un edifico mas hermoso de esa parte de Londres: de 5 pisos, era de color amarillo. Lily corriendo omitiendo las quejas del conserje por estar mojando el piso, subió las escaleras corriendo. Llego al 5to piso y saco sus llaves, abrió la puerta y vio un hermoso departamento que tenia 3 amplios dormitorios, y dos baños uno de visitas y uno personal. Cerro la puerta tras ella y se dejo caer lentamente en la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo.

- Que mas podría suceder- se dijo a si misma- Nada...- se contesto-... ya que mis padres murieron por culpa de Voldemort, mi hermana no la veo desde entonces. No tengo amigos, ni amigas... y... ya no tengo a James.- Lily dejo caer la carta que tenia aun apretando en su mano izquierda. Lily se paro y fue a la cocina, tomo un vaso y lo llego con agua. Bebió un poco y sus lagrimas no se hicieron esperar, dejo caer el vaso al piso. Salió de la cocina pisando los vidrios, que le cortaron un poco los pies. Se dirigió a su habitación que era un poco mas grande que las otras dos. Saco un álbum de fotos y dos libros. El álbum era de su época en el colegio de Hogwarts, se observo con sus ex –amigas, luego cambio la hoja y se vio con James. Las lagrimas no tardaron en incrementarse.

_**Once upon a time we fell in love**_

__

And I thought that I would be the only one

- ¿Por que te fuiste con ella?- repetía una y otra vez Lily, mientras tocaba con su dedo índice el rostro de James en la foto- Como te pude creer...- Susurro mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos. –" Tenían razón mis amigas. Me repetían una y otra vez que tu nunca cambiarias, y yo la tonta, siempre lo negué".- pensó mientras salían muchas mas lagrimas.

- Yo por ti... deje de hablar con mis mejores amigas. Yo pensé que te ibas por cosas de trabajo pero no por esto, como no me di cuenta que te ibas por otra.- Lily empezó a sentir furia en su interior.- COMO TE CREI... Tienen razón cuando dicen que el amor es ciego. Lilian Evans eres una estúpida- dijo mientras tomaba un libro y lo tiraba a la pared .-¿COMO!- por segunda vez tomo un libro y lo lanzo a la ventana, que enseguida se rompió- Te odio James Potter- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sentaba en el suelo y tomaba sus rodillas para llevarlas a su pecho.- Te odio, Potter.- dijo mientras se acerca a la ventana del living que había roto, se acerco y vio que la lluvia aun no había parado. Con sus manos se apoyo en el marco de la ventana sin importarle los pedazos de vidrios que le estaban rompiendo las manos, saco su cabeza al exterior y luego su piernas, hasta que quedo fuera del departamento.- Ya no me importa nada.- susurro, sin percatarse que abría la puerta. Lily estaba decidida... Se iba a lanzar desde el quinto piso.- Quiero olvidar todo...

Continuara...

* * *

¿Les gusto la primera parte?. Espero que si. Déjenme sus comentarios o review, por fa, y me dicen que les pareció.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S.

Au revoir. Besos.


	2. Parte II

_Holas, aquí esta la segunda parte. Saben estaba releyendo mi otro fic y encontré una falta muy grande cuando dice que rompió la ventana del living, esta mal fue la ventana de su habitación. Así que no se confundan. Muchas gracias por los reviews, aquí ya esta el final._

__

_**

* * *

**_

**__**

_**Long night**_

_Parte II_

James Potter, un muchacho de 21 años, con el pelo negro y muy desordenado, con unos ojos castaños tras unos anteojos redondos, se apareció muy exaltado en la casa de Lily. Miro por todas las direcciones en busca de un indicio de ella, y encontró en la puerta una chaqueta muy mojada y una carta arrugada. Tomo la carta, mientras iba leyendo cada vez se veía mas pálido.

"_Querida Lily: _

_Soy Alice, espero que te acuerdes de mi aun, ya que no me hablaste mas después de esa conversación que tuvimos hace cuatro años atrás. Después de que leas esta carta espero que recuerdes todo lo que te dijimos de James Potter. _

_Yo estoy en Paris, por asuntos de trabajo. Yo ayer estaba junto a Frank en uno de los pubs del centro y vimos a James Potter junto a una muchacha. Él se estaba besando con ella. Frank y yo nos dimos cuenta que no eras tú esa muchacha, si no era una de esas típicas rubias huecas que se creen miss mundo. Un día yo me había encontrado con Sirius y me dijo que él y James se iban a Paris por asuntos de trabajo, pero no para esto. Pensé que era mejor que te enteraras que ese Potter nunca iba a cambiar, en lo absoluto. Frank averiguo que James Potter se iba a casar con la hija de su jefe. Lo siento Lily._

_Lily tienes que hablar con él, y cortar. Por dios Lily no se te ocurra hacer ninguna locura. Y piensa en lo que te dije. _

_Tu amiga que te desea lo mejo, Alice. _

_P.D: Si no me crees mira esta pequeña foto" _

Debajo de la carta esta James besándose con "la rubia hueca". James vio con espanto la carta y la foto que estaba pegada a ella-Maldita sea...-susurro. Se levanto y fue rápido a buscar por la cocina haber si encontraba a Lily. Ingreso a la cocina y vio un vaso quebrado con restos de sangre. James miro las marcas de sangre y vio que llegaban a la habitación de Lily, abrió lentamente la puerta y vio espantado a Lily que estaba afuera de una ventana quebrada con sus manos en los trozos de vidrios, mientras sangraban. James recordo lo que le dijo Arabella cuando lo llamo hace no mas de media hora. _"Ve a la casa de Lily, que es capas de hacer alguna locura" _Le dijo Arabella mientras lloraba, James entendió muy bien el porque lo había llamado tan urgente al leer la carta.

James lentamente se acerco al marco de la ventana, Lily poco a poco se soltaba del marco. Hasta que se soltó completamente y empezó a caer en picada al suelo, James desesperado salto también y tomó a Lily por la cintura. Para que él cayera al suelo y no Lily que caería encima de él.

But now I'm on, I'm on my own again 

_**  
Thinking you will never show  
**_

_**you won't be home again**_

- Quiero olvidar todo...- susurro Lily, mientras se soltaba del marco de la ventana y caía desde el 5to piso. Sintió como alguien la abrazaba, desde la cintura y llevaba su cuerpo contra el de él.- "Ahora que voy a morir mi mente me hace esta malas jugadas, sintiendo los cálidos brazos de James. Los brazos que no sentía en nueve meses y nunca mas los volveré a sentir..."- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos esperaba que llegara al suelo. –"...y nunca mas te voy a volver a ver."- pensó mientras le salían algunas lagrimas.

_**And it's gonna be a long night**_

_**  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms**_

_**  
And Im gonna get stage fright caught**_

_**  
in the headlights**_

_**  
It's gonna be a long night**_

_**  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**_

James solo cerro los ojos mientras se daba vuelta para que cayera de espalda, mientras sentía la lluvia cayendo en sus cuerpos y el viento golpeándole la cara. De pronto sintió el suelo frío de la calle, mientras le rompía las costillas, no sintió nada mas solo que perdía poco a poco las fuerzas que tenia. Rodó por su mejilla una tímida lagrima, mientras soltaba la cintura de Lily y abría los brazos.

Lily sintió como "tocaba el suelo", pero con algo o alguien debajo de ella. No quería abrir los ojos por miedo a encontrarse. Pero pronto sintió las miradas curiosas de las personas que iban pasando, susurrando cosas como "¿Qué les paso?" "Pobrecillos". Lily se dijo a si misma-"Pobrecillos..."- pensó. Lily se levanto de golpe, sintiéndose mareada se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras le sangraba.

- Te sientes bien?- le pregunto una señora regordeta.

- Yo... no...-Lily no sabia que decir. Miro el suelo y lo que vio la dejo helada- James...- susurro mientras se arrodillaba al lado de él. Le tomo una mano, y le tomo el pulso, que estaba muy lento cada vez mas lento.-James... no- dijo mientras lloraba desesperada.

- Ya vienen de San Mungo...- dijo la señora arrodillándose al lado de Lily.- Además no es tu culpa.

- Si lo es...- dijo Lily mientras se tapaba la cara sus manos ensangrentadas. La señora solo le palpo el hombro para calmarla. Lily estuvo llorando hasta que llegaron 2 medimagos.

- Venga señorita- dijo un medimago mientras envolvía a Lily con una manta.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Lily, refiriéndose a James.

- Pues esta...

- LE ESTA BAJANDO LA PRESIÓN- dijo otro medimago- Vamonos luego antes que vengan muggles. A este chico lo tenemos que internar luego o si no va a morir.- Lily lloraba cada vez mas, estaba desesperada.

- Tome esto- le dijo un medimago a Lily. Esta se lo bebió y sintió una gran necesidad de dormir. Cerro sus ojos para poder descansar.

-"Quiero poder estar nuevamente en tus cálidos brazos... por favor no te mueras, James"- pensó Lily mientras se quedaba dormida.

_**Lost in your arms baby**_

**_Lost in your arms_**

__

Now I'm on my own again

__

Thinking you will never show

_**  
you won't be home again**_

- Por dios….- Lily empezó a sentir voces de muy lejos-... como pudo hacer eso.- Sintió que las voces estaban cada vez mas cerca.- Yo sabia... debería haberla detenido. O si no estaría ella así... además de James- escucho unos pequeños sollozos.

- No fue tú culpa, Bella- Lily se despertó de golpe.

- Lily...-

- ¿En donde esta?- dijo Lily mientras movía la cabeza a todas las direcciones.

-¿Quién?- pregunto un muchacho de pelo negro y unos lindos ojos grises, era Sirius Black. El mejor amigo de James Potter.

- James...- susurro Lily. Sirius se acerco a ella y le tomo los hombros para empezar a sacudirla.

- Lily. Te das cuenta lo que le hiciste a James- dijo Sirius en tono frío.

- Yo... no...- Lily tartamudeaba.

- Esta apunto de morirse- dijo Sirius, Lily lo miro a los ojos y vio que estaba llorando.

- No... quería...- dijo Lily mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos ya vendadas.

- Si lo hiciste- dijo Sirius.

- No digas eso, Sirius- dijo Arabella.

- Si lo hizo. Ella...- Sirius apunto a Lily-... ella... se iba a lanzar del quinto piso, y James por intentar detenerla, se arrogo para protegerla. Es su culpa.

- No quería- dijo Lily, parándose de la cama.

- Ni se te ocurra moverte de donde estas, Lily- dijo Arabella- Y tú, Sirius, no digas eso. No fue culpa de Lily.

- Si lo es- dijo Sirius tercamente. Lily salió de la habitación dando un portazo, y se fue corriendo por el pasillos, en busca de James, sin importarle que estaba en pijama.

-"¿Por qué... porque lo hiciste, James?"- pensaba Lily- ¿Por qué?- grito Lily mientras corría hasta el fondo del pasillo.

_**And it's gonna be a long night**_

_**  
And it's gonna be cold without your arms**_

_**  
And Im gonna get stage fright caught**_

_**  
in the headlights**_

_**  
It's gonna be a long night**_

_**  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**_

_**  
I'm gonna get stage fright caught in the headlights**_

Corría y corría por los largos pasillos del hospital San Mungo, pasando por alto las quejas de las personas que pasaban por ahí. –"¿En donde está?"- se repetía un y otra vez.- "Yo debería haber muerto o quedar herida, no que él quedara herido"- pensó- " Pero Lily por él te querías tirar por la ventana, por que tanto interés por verlo"- dijo una voz de si interior-" Simple... porque lo amas"- contesto otra vez de su interior. Lily corrió aun mas fuerte, sabia que James era el causante de que ella se tirara por la ventana, pero por otra parte aun lo amaba y no podía dejarse de sentir culpable.

Dobló por un pasillo y vio un puerta en ese largo pasillo, paro de correr y se dirigió a la puerta, su corazón la guiaba. Puso su mano en la manecilla, estuvo así por un largo rato, tenia miedo de entrar. Tomo aire y giro la manecilla. Era una habitación muy oscura iluminada por una pequeña ventana en el lado izquierdo. En el centro de habitación había una cama, con James en ella. Esta muy mal herido, estaba lleno de vendas, por el dorso... parecía que estaba durmiendo, pero...

-¿Por que lo hiciste?- Lily se sobresalto a sentir la voz de James.

- Yo...

- Nunca pensé que escogerías por un camino tan fácil- dijo James. Esas palabras hizo que Lily se enfureciera.

- El camino mas fácil...- repitió dando crédito a sus oídos.

- Si- dijo James

- Tu no sabes nada- dijo Lily apretando los puños.

- Saber ¿Qué?- dijo James.

- Tu no sabes por lo que pase estos nueve meses, mientras TÚ te ibas de viaje por "trabajo"- recalco esta última palabra. - Yo...- dijo Lily mientras se apuntaba-... yo... te creía. Confié en ti.- dijo mientras le salían lagrimas con furia.- Mis peores pesadillas de estos nueve meses se hicieron realidad. De que me engañarías. Por eso escogí "el camino fácil", porque para que hablar con un hombre que pensé que conocía bien. Me equivoque... me di cuenta que no lo conocía. Mis amigas tenían razón al decirme que tú jamás cambiarias.

- Lily... déjame explicarte ¿si?- preguntó James

- Explicar que cosa- dijo Lily mientras se daba la vuelta para irse- Cuando me enteré mi mundo se vino abajo. Ahora tan solo me quedaré que mis apreciado recuerdos y... sueños.- Esta ves ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Se disponía a salir, pero James dijo algo mas.

- Lo siento- dijo en susurro. – Pero todo este tiene una...

- No te perdonó- dijo Lily rápidamente- No te perdono- le dolía mucho decir esas palabras. Empezó a salir- Siento que te quedaras así por mi culpa, yo quería morir. Aun lo quiero. Ya no tengo nada en este mundo... – dijo esto y se fue, cerrando la puerta.- "Ya no tengo nada en este mundo..."- se repetía una y otra vez James.

Lily corría con las lagrimas secándose poco a poco- "Perdí todo. Perdí tu amor, mi familia, mis amigas... perdí esta inútil batalla."- pensaba. Intento salir del hospital pero no pudo, ya que un medimago la detuvo.

- A donde piensa que va señorita- dijo el medimago mientras tapaba la puerta de la salida.

- Déjeme irme- dijo Lily mientras intentaba salir pero el medimago no se lo permitía.

- Lo siento, pero usted no cesa...- dijo sacando su varita- Petrificus Totalus- dijo. Lily se quedo como una tabla. Dos medimagos tomaron a Lily y la trasladaron a su habitación. En ella ya no estaban ni Arabella, ni Sirius.- Finite Incantanten- dijo de nuevo el medimago. Lily solo se quedo callada.

- ¿Se siente bien?- le pregunto una medimaga.

- Si...- Lily mentía, se sentía pésimo.

_**It's gonna be a long night**_

_**  
And I know I'm gonna lose this fight**_

_**  
I'm lost in your arms baby**_

_**  
Lost in your arms**_

Eran cerca las 4 de la mañana, una larga noche que nunca mas Lily olvidaría. Lily no podía dormir… no tenia ni una pizca de sueño. No podía irse de ahí, ya que los medimagos, para asegurarse que no escaparía dejaron a uno para la guardia.-"Y ahora... ¿que voy hacer, sin que tenga nada?"- se preguntaba Lily.

-Como que no tienes nada- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Era una muchacha de pelo café y ojos café oscuros, Alice, ex –amiga de Lily .

-¿Cómo...- Lily estaba sorprendida.

- Te preguntaste en voz alta si no te diste cuenta- dijo Alice con una sonrisa- Me tienes a mi, Lily... también a Bella- dijo acercándose a la cama.- Pensaste que te íbamos dejar sola¿eh?.- Lily no quería ver a nadie, estaba un poco avergonzada.

- Si...- dijo después de un rato.- Si, porque se alejaron de mi todos estos años.- dijo con pequeñas gotas de lagrimas, Alice abrazó a Lily.

- Eso no es cierto- dijo Alice.- Tú te alegaste de nosotras... tú, Lily. Ya que seguías sin creernos.

- Pero ahora me di cuenta que tenían razón- dijo Lily.

- Lily... quiero hablar contigo... por lo de la carta- dijo Alice.

- Hay otra cosa que me tenga que enterar- dijo Lily con un tono sarcástico.

- Es solo, que con Frank estuvimos hablando con Sirius hace un rato... y nos contó toda la verdad- dijo Alice con un tono de arrepentimiento.

-¿Que... que verdad?- dijo Lily.

- De que James no quería a la chica- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Una mujer mucho mayor que Alice y Lily, alta de pelo negro y ojos marrones. Lily reconoció enseguida , era la madre de James.- Mi hijo no quería casarse con esa muchacha... él te quiere, Lily.

- Entonces... ¿Por qué se iba a casar con... con ella?- dijo Lily.

- Nos dejas a solas, Alice- dijo la mamá de James. Alice obedeció y salió inmediatamente, cerrando la puerta tras ella- Mi hijo siempre te quiso y siempre te querrá- dijo con una sonrisa- Mi esposo, lo estaba obligando a casarse con esa muchacha, quien es la hija del jefe de mi esposo.

-Pero...¿ Porque?- dijo Lily, con una pequeña esperanza.

- Porque mi esposo no quería quedar mal con su jefe, además que cree que debería seguir la tradición familiar de la "sangre pura". Una tonta tradición- dijo la madre de James- Mi esposo eso si que esta en desacuerdo con Voldemort.- agrego.- Por eso James tenía que disimular que quería a la muchacha, invitándola a salir. James solo quería ayudar a su padre, pero pensó que la relación se iba a romper no mas haya de un año. Pero llego algo improvisado... el padre de la muchacha, quería que se casaran luego. James no quería eso, incluso hasta peleo con su padre. El padre de James iba hablar con su jefe, mientras tanto James solo tenía que seguir simulando, ya que seguían cada uno de sus pasos como pareja.

- ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Lily.

- Espías entrenados para sacar información contra Voldemort, pero el padre de la muchacha contrato unos cuando para ver si efectivamente James estaba saliendo con la muchacha. Pero por mala suerte Alice y Frank los vieron y mal interpretaron las cosas- termino de decir la madre de James.

- Entonces... James nunca me engaño- dijo en susurro Lily-"¿Cómo que no?"- dijo una voz de su interior-"Te lo hubiera contado"- respondió la voz. Lily ahora estaba mas confundida que nunca.- ¿Pero entonces, porque no me dijo nada?- le pregunto Lily a la madre de James. Esta solo la miro dándole consuelo.

- Porque, él, no quería que tu sufrieras. Él igual te lo iba a contar pero este, no era el momento.- contesto.- Lily creo que tendrías que ir hablar con James inmediatamente.

- No...- dijo Lily en susurro.

- He dicho que iras y es eso lo que vas hacer. Ven acompáñame- dijo mientras le extendía una mano.

-Pero... yo no puedo salir de aquí- dijo en un susurro.

-Eso ya lo arregle, si yo te acompaño sin que te salgas del hospital, puedes salir- dijo a madre de James. Lily se levanto lentamente de la cama y se puso una bata. Las dos se dirigieron por los mismos pasillos que Lily había recorrido anteriormente. Llegaron al pasillo de la habitación de James, y Lily retrocedió unos pasos, tenía miedo de entrar. Pero finalmente ingreso sola a la habitación oscura, mientras la madre de James se quedaba en la puerta, sonrió a Lily para que se calmara. Lily se dio cuenta que James nos se había percatado de su presencia, así que se acerco a la cama sin hacer ruido. Se sentó en los pies de la cama, James recién se percato de su presencia. No la miro, solo sonrió.

-Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo- dijo James.

- Tú madre me dijo todo, James- dijo Lily suavemente. James sonrió mas.- Déjame decirte que siento que este así por mi culpa.

- Ven- dijo James abriendo los brazos. Lily acepto gustosa y se fue abrasar de James. Pero al sentir el contacto de sus brazos, no puedo de dejar de recodar la foto, se separo bruscamente de él, girando su cabeza para no mirarlo. James solo la miro ceñudo.

- Lo siento- dijo Lily. Esta vez mirándolo a los ojos- Estuve pensando en esta eterna noche, que no estoy sola, en realidad. Alice me abrió los ojos, James. La tengo a ella, a Bella, a ti también.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mmm... eso quiere decir que me perdonas o me equivoco?- dijo James con una gran esperanza.

- No...- dijo Lily- "Lily tienes que aclarar tus ideas, recapacitar."

- No que?- pregunto James.

- No te perdono...- dijo Lily mientras se levantaba- Por no habérmelo dicho, antes. Yo hubiera entendido, perfectamente. Tengo que pensar, muchas cosas pasaron hoy, y lo que quiero es descansar.

-Pero...

- Quiero que sepas que te quiero James- Dicho esto Lily salió de la puerta, cerrando suavemente. A la salida ya no estaba la madre de James.

- Menos mal...- susurro mientras se recargaba en la puerta- Te amo James... pero tengo que recapacitar, en todo. – Se dejo de recargar en la puerta y se dio vuelta para salir por el pasillo...

Fin.

* * *

Je, je, je, je. Aquí esta la 2da parte y final de este fic. No se si haga una secuela, si realmente lo desean me dejan reviews, diciéndome si lo dejo hasta aquí o hago una seceula o simplemente hago otro capitulo mas. Ustedes deciden.

R

E

V

I

W

S

Au revoir. Besos.


	3. Parte III Extra 1

_Ya, aquí esta la continuación del fic, que se suponía que tenia dos capítulos, pero como me retaron lo continue. Espero que les guste... Ah! Si, para hacerlo mas interesante son dos capítulos mas como extras, y es definitivo, no alargo mas el fic.. No los molesto mas. Léanlo_

* * *

_**Long night**_

_Parte III (Extra 1)_

Lily no había vuelto a ver a James hace una semana. Pero seguía con la misma posición que la última vez, lo amaba mucho, pero no sabía si podría perdonarlo; era muy necia no quería admitir que le gustaría estar con él. Arabella su amiga la había visitado el día de ayer, tuvo una conversación que la dejo pensando mucho ya que quería entrarla en razón por lo que estaba haciendo. Lily, quien estaba en la azotea de su edifico, no pudo evitar recordar su conversación con su nuevamente amiga.

_-"Lily, tienes que hablar con él"- dijo una Arabella, mostrando la puerta. _

_-"No"- dijo Lily-"Ya hable con él hace seis días". _

_-"No seas terca, Lily. Tú sabes lo que le dijiste es... es... algo muy estúpido, con argumentos tontos"- dijo Arabella. _

_-"No lo es, Bella. No sabes lo que siento, por que a ti nunca te paso esto."- dijo Lily muy enojada. _

_-" Pero Lily... el pobre James, perece como un muerto en vida. Lo destrozaste"- dijo Arabella. _

_-"Tú no crees que él a mi, Bella."- dijo Lily empezando a llora. Arabella la abrazo muy fuerte. _

_-"Lily, tu lo amas y mucho. Por que no le intentas dar una oportunidad?"- _

_-" Una parte de mi quiere eso, pero otra parte de mi no me deja perdonarlo, Bella". - _

_- "Ay, Lily"- Arabella suspiro-" Creo que es mejor que te deje sola. Pero acuérdate que James siempre te querrá y amara"- Arabella se separa de Lily y cerro los ojos para después desaparecer. _

-¿Estaré en lo correcto?- se pregunto. Lily se fue a su departamento, para tomar su cartera y salir del edificio sin rumbo alguno, solo para pensar. Camino calles y mas calles sin saber donde ir, sus piernas estaban guiándola sin que ellas las mandara... Tenia la mirada perdida que ni se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien.

- Lo siento- murmuro Lily sin voltear a ver quien era, solo siguió su camino.

-¿Lily?- le pregunto la persona con quien había chocado, la mencionada se giro para ver quien era y se llevo una gran sorpresa. Era una joven de 28 años, de pelo pelirrojo un poco regordeta, con ojos café, era Molly, ayudante del profesor Fliwitch, por dos años, salió de Hogwarts 1 año antes que ella ingresara.-¿Lily Evans?- repitió Molly.

- Si- dijo Lily- ¿Molly...?- no pudo continuar ya que la había abrazado muy fuerte.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto Molly.

- No muy bien- dijo Lily- ¿Y tú, como has estado?-

- Estupendamente- dijo Molly con una gran sonrisa, llevando una mano a su vientre- Estoy embarazada, es mi segundo hijo- dijo. Lily estaba muy sorprendida.

- Que bueno. Felicidades- dijo Lily abrazándola.- Que te parece si vamos a tomar algo. Par hablar de que asido de nuestras vidas.

- Vamos. Yo conozco un lugar muy cerca de aquí- Las dos se encaminaron a un café, que no estaba muy lleno a esas horas.

- Pero se que te ha ido bien en tu matrimonio- dijo Lily con una sonrisa triste.- Y muy buena suerte en el amor.

- Si- dijo Molly viendo como se ponía, Lily- Parece que a ti no.- Lily movió una mano de negación.

- Nada bien- dijo.

- Que les puedo servir señoritas- dijo un mesero sacando una pequeña libreta.

- Un café, bien cargado- dijo Lily.

- A mi un jugo, sin azúcar- dijo Molly.

- ¿De que sabor?- pregunto el mesero anotando todo lo que les pedían.

- De piña- dijo Molly.

- Algo mas desean?- pregunto nuevamente el mesera.

- Dos tartas- dijo Molly. El mesero se retiro, haciendo una reverencia. – A si que no te ha ido nada bien Lily- dijo Molly. Lily solo negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?- pregunto Lily para cambiar de tema.

- Bill- dijo Molly- Es igual que Arthur- dijo con una sonrisa.- Después de salir de Hogwarts, nos casamos al año siguiente. Ahora el trabaja en el ministerio como...

- Aquí esta lo que me pidieron- dijo el camarero dejando lo pedido a cada una. – Que lo disfruten- dicho esto se fue.

- Como iba diciendo, Arthur trabaja en el ministerio en el departamentos El uso indebido de Aparato de Muggles. No se que le encuentra de entretenido, pero desde que lo conocí ya estaba con esos gusto- dijo Molly negando con la cabeza. Lily solo rió. – Me entere de algo, Lily- dijo Molly cambiando su rostro a mas serio.- Es cierto que te tiraste de un quinto piso, y que James Potter se tiro contigo para detenerte?-

- Es cierto- dijo Lily, con pesadumbre.

- Como se te ocurre hacer eso, Lily- dijo Molly enfadada- Pudiste haber muerto.-

- Eso era lo que quería- dijo Lily con una pequeñas gotas saliéndoles de sus ojos.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?- pregunto Molly.

- Por que él me había traicionado- dijo Lily mientras derramaba mas lagrimas.

- ¿Él?- repitió Molly- James Potter, no?- Lily asistió- ¿Que te hizo?.

- Bueno... él y yo estábamos saliendo hace años. Un día me dijo que tenía que irse por cosas del trabajo, pero era mentira se iba para comprometerse con otra- contesto.

- Que desgraciado- dijo Molly con furia.

- Pero... él solo estaba haciéndole un favor a su padre. Se tenia que casar con la hija del jefe des padre de James. Él no tenia intenciones de casarse con ella, ya que la iba a dejar para esta conmigo, de nuevo- dijo Lily.

- Entonces... ¿si sabias eso, por que te lanzaste desde el quinto piso? – dijo una Molly mas calmada.

- No, no lo sabia. Me entere después cuando ya estaba en el hospital, por la mamá de James- dijo Lily llorando aun- Me lanse de ese piso, ya que recordé que no tenía a nadie ni nada... ni mis amigas, ni mis padres, ni él... Lo había perdido todo- dijo Lily tapándose la cara. Molly la abrazo.

- Lily, tu sabes que nunca estarás sola. Tienes mucha gente que te quiere, incluida a mi- dijo Molly.

- Gracias, Molly- dijo Lily. Las dos dejaron ese tema de lado, y hablaron de otras cosas, de su tiempo en Hogwarts por ejemplo. Pasaron toda la tarde conversando, hasta que Molly se levanto.

- Ya es tarde- dijo Molly- Arthur se va a preocupar- dijo- Voy a pagar- Lily la detuvo.

- Tu no pagas nada- dijo Lily sacando su billetera- Yo te invite, así que yo pago- Lily pago y salieron del local.

- Lily te quiero invitar a una fiesta organizada por mi décimo aniversario de matrimonio- dijo Molly, entregándole una invitación- Puedes invitar a dos personas mas. En la invitación esta la dirección. Nos vemos Lily.- dijo moviendo la manos, y doblo una esquina desapareciendo. Lily solo siguió caminando, había tenido una agradable tarde. Seguido caminado hasta una plaza, para poder desaparecer sin que la viera alguien. Cerro los ojos y apareció en el living de su departamento, se sentó en el sillón para abrir el sobre que decía:

" **Señorita Lily Evans:**

**Esta invitada al décimo aniversario de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Será en Oxfort, en la casona para magos a las 19:00 horas, para el día 20 de septiembre. **

**Contamos con su presencia, para hacer este aniversario para los señores Weasley, mas gratos. Por favor llegue puntual.**

**También puede invitar a dos personas mas, tiene que llevar la invitación para que pueda entrar al aniversario. O si no será denegada su entrada." **

- A quien voy a invitar- se pregunto Lily. La primera persona a quien se le vino a la mente fue James... pero le cayo en cuenta que no quería verlo. Entonces pensó en Alice y Bella.- A ellas las voy a invitar- se levanto del sillón y fue a su habitación para descansar un poco.

Al día siguiente Lily, se levanto temprano, con la clara intención de ir a las casas de sus amigas, Alice y Bella. Se baño y se arreglo para ir a sus casas. Cerro fuertemente los ojos y localizo la casa de Alice. De un instante a otro Lily estaba en el living de la casa de Alice. La casa parecía como si no estuviera alguien, se acerco a la puerta de la cocina en donde había ruido, toco la puerta 3 veces y le abrió una sorprendida Alice.

- Hola, Lily- dijo Alice, haciéndola pasar a la cocina.

- Hola, Alice- contesto Lily ingresando a la cocina. Lily se quedo paralizada al ver a Sirius y a James junto a Frank. Los tres se giraron al ver pasar a Lily. – Hola- dijo Lily un poco intimidada, por las miradas de los chicos.

- Hola Lily- le dijo Frank, parándose y abrasándola- Hace mucho tiempo que no te veia.- Lily solamente pudo mover la cabeza con afirmación, ya que James no apartaba su vista en ella. Lily se sentía muy incomoda. Sirius en cambio la miraba regalándole una sonrisa. "Se nota que ya no esta enfadado conmigo" pensó Lily.

-Y... ¿a que se debe tu visita, Lily?- le pregunto Alice.

- Te he venido a invitar- contesto Lily- Pero será mejor que me vaya.

- No, Lily- dijo James, parándose- Ya le dijimos a Frank lo que le teníamos que decir. Así que te puedes quedar tranquila. Hasta luego Alice y Frank...y Li... Evans- dijo James desapareciendo de la cocina junto a Sirius. Lily se quedo paralizada al escuchar las palabras tan frías que le había dicho James. Lily sintió como le ponían la mano en un hombro.

- No te preocupes- dijo Alice- Solo tienes que hablar con él.

- No- dijo Lily- No hay nada que hablar. Cambiando de tema...- agrego rápidamente ya que Frank iba decir algo-... Alice te vengo invitar al aniversario de Molly Weasley.

- De... ¿Molly?- pregunto impresionada Alice, Lily asistió- Claro que voy. ¿Cuando es?

- Pasado mañana, eso si ven a mi departamento para llegar juntas o si no, no te van a dejar pasar- contesto Lily- Bueno me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego Alice. Adiós Frank.- dicho esto se fue a la puerta de la casa y se transporto a la casa de Arabella, aun muy dolida por lo que le dijo James... llamarla por su apellido.

- Hola- dijo Arabella. Lily se percato que Arabella esta ahí.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

- Te vengo a invitar al décimo aniversario de Molly- dijo Lily rápidamente ya que se quería lo mas pronto posible para llorar.

- Oh!. Claro que voy- dijo Arabella- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto ya que vio que Lily estaba como distante.

- Solo... no paso nada- dijo- Pasado mañana es la fiesta, ven a mi casa antes de las 7 de la tarde para irnos juntas.

- Esta...- Bella no pudo contestar ya que Lily se desapareció enseguida.

Ya era 20 de Septiembre, el día del aniversario de Molly. Lily no había salido de su casa desde el día que vio a James... no había dejado de llorar. "Tal vez si me he equivocado" se dijo a si misma Lily, mientras se metia al baño "¿Debería haberlo perdonado?". Salió del baño vistiéndose de gala para ir al aniversario. Se tardo 1 hora en arreglarse. Unos minutos mas tarde llegaron Alice y Bella.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunto Arabella. Lily solo la miro.

- Ya te enteraste- dijo en suspiro- Pues muy mal- contesto- Me estoy arrepintiendo de lo que hice.- Alice y Bella, la abrasaron. – Mejor será irnos.- dijo después de un rato estar calladas.

- Claro- dijeron Alice y Bella. Las tres cerraron los ojos y centraron sus mentes en la casona, en unos instantes después estaban frente a una gran casa, con gente que empezaba a llegar. Las tres se acercaron a la entrada, sin darse cuenta que se venían acercando encapuchados.

- Su invitación- dijo un guardia. Lily le mostró la invitación- Pueden pasar señoritas- dijo dejándole el paso.

En el interior habían alrededor de otras 50 personas, todas era magos. Gente conocida por Hogwarts, hasta sus profesores. Las tres se acercaron a la mesa principal en donde estaban Molly y Arthur.

- Felicidades- dijo Bella al acercarse.

- ¿Arabella Figg.? – pregunto una incrédula Molly, luego se giro a ver a Alice- ¿Alice?.- las dos ya mencionadas asistieron abrasando a Molly y a Arthur.

- Felicidades- dijo Lily esta ves abrasando a los dos.

- Que bueno que has venido, Lily- dijo Molly contenta- Estas guapísima- dijo al ver el vestido verde que llevaba Lily hasta los tobillos, dejando al descubierta su espalda ya que el vestido se amarraba en el cuello. Además que llevaba el pelo suelto con la puntas onduladas. – Y ustedes igual- dijo Molly girándose Alice y Bella. Alice llevaba un vestido azul hasta un poco mas arriba de los tobillos y se amarraba entrecruzándose en la espalda, con una cola. En cambio Bella estaba con una rojo un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y también amarrándose en el cuello, con el pelo amarrado con una media cola y una mechas sueltas.

- Gracias- dijeron las tres.

- Ya me imagino las caras que van a poner los chicos- murmuro Arthur... pero las tres no alcanzaron a escuchar esto último.

Alice, Bella y Lily se estaban dirigiendo a la parte de los refrescos. Muchos hombres al verlas pasar no podían evitar girar sus cabezas para verlas mejor. Las tres estaban muy incomodas... pero aun así siguieron son su camino ignorando las miradas puestas en ellas. Pero de un segundo a otro el suelo empezó a moverse bruscamente mientras las luces de la casona se apagaron explotando el techo, por suerte las tres se alcanzaron agachar para que no les cayera el techo encima. Unos 20 hombres encapuchados ingresaron a la casona lanzando hechizos contra los invitados.

- Son mortifagos- dijo Lily a sus amigas mientras sacaba su varita debajo del vestido. Sus amigas también sacaron sus varitas. Se acercaron poco a poco a los mortifagos donde ya habian varios magos intentarlos desarmarlos, pero lo único que conseguían era que los hirieran. Empezó la lucha. Ingresaron mas mortifagos a la casona matando a la cuarta parte de los invitados- Alice, Bella y Lily estaban intentarlos detenerlos hasta que se separaron. Lily corría evitando los hechizos de los mortifagos... pero no se había dado cuenta que un mortifago se le acerco.

- Avada Kedavra- dijo apuntando con su varita a Lily. Ella se giro y vio un hechizo que iba hacia ella. Sin darse cuenta que un muchacho corría a ella.

- Noooo...- fue lo único que Lily alcanzo a oir.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí esta la primera parte de los extras. Espero que les haya gustado. Y acuérdense si no hay reviews, no pongo la otra parte._

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

Bye, besos.


	4. Parte IV Extra 2

_Finalmente el fin de mi fic (XD), bueno para las que quedaron intrigados con el anterior capitulo aquí esta. Espero que les guste el final :S. No se como me deje para continuar ¬¬. Ya, ya, no molesto mas y lean el capitulo._

_... letras que están en cursivas son sueños o conversaciones en el pasado._

* * *

_**Long Night** _

_Parte IV (Extra 2)_

En un casino de Oxfort se realizaba una fiesta y tres chicos que eran muy guapos llagaban a ella. Estos chicos eran conocidos por: James Potter, Sirius Black y Frank Longbottom, unos excelentes aurores de Inglaterra. Los tres estaban por la calle que estaba el casino, vestidos muy elegantes: James con un esmoquin negro, Sirius con un esmoquin gris que le quedaba muy bien con sus ojos y Frank con una azul marino.

- Gracias por invitarnos, Frank- dijo Sirius a Frank que estaba a su lado izquierdo.

- No hay de que- dijo Frank arreglándose el esmoquin.

- ¿Antes habías visto a Arthur, Frank?- dijo Sirius.

- Si, cuando tuvo que ir a ver un problema de un mago maniático hechizando todos los televisores de muggles. Arthur me fue a pedir ayuda.- le dijo Frank.- Me sorprendí mucho cuando me lo encontré, sabía que se había casado pero no con Molly Prewet, la ayudante del profesor de encantamientos.

- Si- dijo Sirius- Nunca me imagine que se casara con ella.

- ¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Frank.

- Por que Arthur, digamos que no es todo un galán. Y no se como pudo conquistarla.- dijo Sirius con una risita.

- Je, si- afirmo Frank- Pero como dicen el refrán: "De gustos no hay nada escrito".

- Tienes razón- dijo Sirius- Nunca vamos a entender a las mujeres. O me equivoco James?. – El nombrado que estaba perdido en su mundo no se había percatado que lo habían llamado.- ¿James?.

- ¿James?- dijo Frank zamarreándolo un poco. Por fin James pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Eh?...- pregunto James. Sirius lo miro con preocupación y miro a Frank que lo miraba igual que él.

- James aun piensas en Lily?- dijo Sirius.

- Como quieres que no piense en Lily si ha sido la mujer que mas he amado en toda mi vida.- dijo James amargamente- Pero no puedo creer que me haya dejado.

- Mira James, no puedes negar que igual tuviste culpa en todo esto. Por lo menos deberías haberle dicho a Lily lo que estabas asiendo. Tuviste que tenerle confianza- dijo Frank.

- Lily tiene toda la culpa- dijo Sirius. Pero James no dijo nada. "A lo mejor yo fui el culpable de todo"

- Mira James, Alice me ha dicho que Lily esta destrozada- dijo Frank, James lo miro- Me dijo que no ha salido de su casa, no habla y no tiene el mismo destello en sus ojos que tenia cuando estaba contigo. No es la misma Lily.

- Pero...- intento decir James.

- No James. Tú te diste cuenta como estaba cuando fue anteayer a la casa de Alice, se quedo paralizada al verte además con la tristeza que te miraba.- dijo Frank

- Pero pudo haber dicho algo- dijo James pensando en ese día.

- Podía haberlo echo pero tú no la dejaste, ay que le contestaste fríamente. Cuando de te fuiste estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, pero no lo quiso demostrar ya que enseguida se fue – dijo Frank.- Arabella fue a la casa poco rato después de la salida de Lily, preguntándonos que le paso...- y empezó a contarles todo lo sucedido.

_-"¿Lily estuvo aquí?"- pregunto una afligida Arabella. _

_-"Si Bella"- dijo Alice. _

_-"¿Qué sucedió?"- dijo Bella. _

_-"¿Por qué lo dices?"- dijo Frank. _

_-"Es que llego a mi casa a punto de llorar, aun que con unas pequeñas lagrimas"- dijo Bella. _

_-"James estuvo aquí cuando ella vino"- dijo Alice. _

_-"Con razón..."- murmuro Bella. _

_-"James no quería ver a Lily y se fue al verla entrar"- dijo Frank. _

_-"Eso no fue lo peor"- dijo Alice- "Le dijo Evans, tan frío que si no hubiera visto a James no pensaría que fuera él"- dijo Alice. _

_-"Que es tonto"- dijo Bella.-"No se da cuenta que Lily aun lo quiere, y mucho"- dijo Bella furiosa- "Es un estúpido". _

_-"Ya lo sabemos Bella"- dijo Alice. _

- Y eso fue lo que paso- termino de decir Frank.

- ¿Cómo que llamar a James estúpido?- dijo Sirius- Que derecho se encuentra Bella.

- Con todo el derecho del mundo- dijo James- Tal vez yo fui el que tuvo toda la culpa.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, James?- dijo furioso Sirius.

- Tengo que hacer algo- dijo James ignorando por completo el comentario de Sirius.- Pero cuando?.

- Puedes hablar con ella hoy mismo James- dijo Frank.- Va a venir al aniversario.

-¿Qué?- dijo James, parándose del camino. – Va ha venir...

- Si- dijo Frank- El otro día cuando fue a la casa de Alice fue a invitarla al aniversario.

- No puede ser- murmuro James.

- Es el lugar perfecto para que puedas hablar con ella.- dijo Frank

- Pero que hago?- pregunto un desesperado James.

- Ya veras que hacer James- dijo Frank- Lo mejor es cuando se hace en el momento.

- No lo s...- James no puedo una fuerte explosión cerca de ahí.

- Que fue eso?- pregunto Sirius.

- Oh, no!- dijo Frank.- Proviene del casino.

- No puede ser- dijo James empezando a correr, detrás de él venían sus amigos. "Ella no puede estar ahí, por favor" pensaba James. Los tres corrieron las pocas cuadras que los separaban con el casino de Oxfort, y al llegar ahí se encontraron con un desolado panorama. El casino estaba siendo atacado.

- Son mortifagos- grito Frank sacando su varita.

- ¿Crees que estén adentro?- pregunto James.

- Yo creo que si. Mejor nos apuramos para rescatarlas y también a los demás- dijo Frank.

- A la cuenta de tres ingresamos- dijo Sirius- Uno... dos... Tres!- grito. Y los tres se adentraron a la batalla que estaba siendo librada ahí.

Los chicos se acercaron al primer mortifago que estaba cerca y lo atacaron. Mientras mas se adentraban mas dificultades tenían pero al llegar a la parte del centro se encontraron a las primeras personas muertas. Los tres se separaron para ir por diferentes partes. No tuvo tiempo para ver si Lily se encontraba ahí, pero a lo lejos pudo ver como una chica de pelo rojizo y vestida de verde "Lily en un ángel" pensó James al ver a Lily. James poco a poco se acerco a ella, pero con horror vio como un mortifago se acerco a ella con la varita apuntándola. James corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras el mortifago empezaba a pronunciar el hechizo.

- No...- grito James con todas sus fuerzas mientras tomaba a Lily del brazo y la tiraba al suelo con él, para que no llegara el hechizo. Por suerte alcanzaron a esquivarlo a tiempo.- _Expelliermus- _grito James al mortifago este salió volando cayendo inconsciente al suelo. - ¿Lily?...- James se gira a Lily que estaba a su lado aun tirada en el suelo-... Lily...- empezó a moverla-... Lily, por favor. Abre los ojos.- dijo James desesperado tomándola en sus brazos. Beso dulcemente la frente de Lily- Abre los ojos, por favor- decía James, besándole los labios.

- James...- susurro Lily inconsciente.

- James... cuidado- dijo Sirius corriendo a él, Bella venia al lado de Sirius tomándose el vestido por los costados para no caerse.- Tenemos que irnos lo mas luego de aquí, parece que vienen mas mortifagos.

- ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Bella poniendo una mano en la frente de Lily.

- Un mortifago quería atacarla con el avada kedavra.- dijo James con un hilo en la garganta.

- Por dios- susurro Bella.

- ¿Esta bien, no?- le pregunto Sirius.

- Eso parece- dijo James con amargura aun con Lily en sus brazos.

- Vamonos, ya vienen mas magos del ministerio- dijo Bella.- Nos vamos a dividir en grupos para irnos al San Mungo. James ve con el grupo del la izquierda en donde esta Molly desmayada... han matado a unos parientes de ella. – dijo Bella con amargura.- Además que se sentía culpable por todo esto.

- Pobrecita- dijo Sirius- Vete James, lleva a Lily a San Mungo. – James asistió y empezó a caminar entre los escombros. Se puso al lado de Arthur quien tenia a Molly entre sus brazos.

-¿Cómo esta?- le pregunto James.

- Muy mal- dijo Arthur- ¿Qué le paso a Lily?.

- Parece que esta inconsciente- dijo James- Vamos Arthur llevémosla a San Mungo- Se acercaron con las otras personas heridas y entre todos tomaron el traslador. – Vas a estar bien...

Habían pasado tres días tras el ataque de los vasallos de Lord Voldemort y la comunidad mágica aun se estaba recuperando del shoc, muchos invitados sufrieron graves heridas y algunos, entre ellos familiares de Molly, habían fallecido. Lily Evans estaba inconsciente empezaba ver después de tanto tiempo los rayos del sol que ingresaban por la ventana. Lily parpadeo un par de veces hasta abrir completamente los ojos, pero se dio cuenta que le tenían la mano apretada, se giro a ver la persona y casi le da un infarto al ver a James dormido con la cabeza al lado suyo y sus cabellos mas desordenados que nunca.

- James...- susurro Lily aguantando las lagrimas. El nombrado se despertó y levanto la cabeza de golpe mirando a Lily.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunto, pero no tuvo respuesta en vez de eso recibió un gran abrazo de Lily. Este lo único que hizo fue devolverle el abrazo trayéndola mas a su cuerpo. Lily no aguanto mas y empezó a llorar derramando todas sus angustias y penas.

- Lo siento, lo siento...- repetía una y otra vez Lily desde el hombro de James, él solo le acaricio la cabeza para calmarla.

- Calma- dijo James susurrándole en el oído. James dejo que Lily llorara todo lo necesario hasta que se calmara.- Te siente mejor?.

- Si...- dijo Lily en el hombro de James- Siento mucho todo.

- ¿Eh?- pregunto James in entender.

- Siento haberte dejado- dijo Lily cerrando los ojos

- Nunca me dejaste Lily- dijo James poniendo su cabeza en la de ella.- Siempre estuviste conmigo.

- Lo siento- dijo simplemente Lily.

- Que bueno que te hayas despertado- dijo James- Estuviste dormida tres días seguidos.

- ¿Pero que paso con los mortifagos?- dijo Lily dándose cuenta que es lo que había sucedido.

- No paso a mayores. Muchos magos quedaron heridos pero nunca tanto. Pero... igual fallecieron muchos- dijo James amargamente.

- Malditos- dijo Lily- Como pueden hacer eso en una fiesta.

- No lo se- dijo James.

- James...- dijo Lily después de un rato en estar callados, disfrutando la compañía del otro.- ... mientras estuve inconsciente estos tres días, en mis sueños puede ver muchas cosas. Entre ellas el error de estarte dejando como sería mi desdichada vida, hasta vi...- Lily trago saliva-... nuestra muerte.

- No pienses en eso- dijo James- No es verdad.

- No James- dijo Lily- Es muy raro que tenga sueños así.

- ¿Qué es lo que exactamente soñaste?- pregunto James.

- De que...

-"Nooo..."- escucho Lily cerrando los ojos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba en el casino en vez de eso estaba en un oscuro bosque. Lily corría y corría en el espeso suelo

_-"No escaparas"- escucho una voz fría desde su espalda. _

_-"Nunca me atraparas, Voldemort"- grito Lily. _

_-"Ja"- ironizo Voldemort- "Como si una sangre sucia..." _

_-"Cállate"- grito Lily parándose- "Seré una sangre sucia, pero no una acecina ni una acomplejada"- grito. _

_-"A no?" – dijo Voldemort con una temible sonrisa-"Y tu querido James Potter, sangre sucia"- _

_- "Bueno... él..." _

_-"No que él de tanto esperarte se fue con otra, eh?"_

_- "Tú... no sabes nada"- dijo Lily entre dientes apretando los puños. _

_Lily cerro los ojos y nuevamente ya estaba en otro lugar, en un hermoso campo llenos de flores nada parecido al oscuro bosque. _

_- "Lily..."- escucho de un chico de 16 años. _

_-"James..." – dijo Lily girándose, pero nuevamente se encontró con el bosque. _

_-"Crucius"- Lily se retorcía en el suelo sintiendo como si se partiera por dentro.-"Ja, ja, ja. Ves que nunca vas a ganarle al grandioso Lord Voldemort". _

_- "Nunca"- grito parándose con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Se levanto y se encontró en una mansión muy amplia muy acogedora. Miro la chimenea que dejaba humo. Se escucho un fuerte ruido en la puerta Lily miró con espanto que era Lord Voldemor apretó su varita lista para atacar pero se quedo con la boca abierta al verse a ella y con James a su lado. _

_-"Lily coge a Harry y VETE!"- grito James. _

_- "Pero..."- dijo una Lily saliéndole lagrimas. _

_-"Ahora!"- grito James. Lily de susto fue corriendo por las escaleras a buscar a Harry. La Lily que estaba observando vio con espanto cuando Voldemort lanzaba un hechizo a James. _

_-"Avada Kedavra"- dijo y salió una luz verde que atravesó a James en pleno pecho callendo boca arriba con cara de espanto. _

_-"No!"- grito la Lily espectadora. Pero ya no se encontraba en la mansión si no se encontraba en la iglesia sentada con un elegante vestido. _

_-"Señor James Potter acepta como esposa a Angelica Jonson como su esposa"- Lily miro al altar y vio como James tenia sujeta una mano de una mujer que no era ella. _

_-"Si acepto"- dijo James. _

_-"Entonces los declaro marido y mujer"- dijo el cura. James beso a la mujer acercándola a su cuerpo. Lily parpadeo un par de veces antes de creer que es lo que estaba viendo. James se estaba casando con otra. _

_-"Ves Lily, lo que hiciste por tu terquedad"- escucho a Bella desde su lado derecho. _

_-"Podrías haber sido tu la que estuviera a su lado en este momento"- le dijo Frank desde su lado izquierdo. _

_-"Mi amigo que te quería muchísimo"- dijo Sirius del lado de Bella. _

_-"Pero tú lo abandonaste"- dijo Alice al lado de Frank. _

_-"Lo dejaste Lily"- dijeron los cuatro a la vez. _

_-"Yo no..."- Lily nuevamente estaba enfrente de Voldemort con la varita alzada. _

_-"Ja, ja, eres estúpida"- dijo Voldemort. _

_- "No me digas eso"- grito Lily- "Expelliermus"- dijo apuntándole, pero no le paso nada se quedo ahí mismo en donde estaba riéndose. _

_-"Ja, ja nada puede hacer para atacarme"- dijo Voldemort. _

_-"No puede ser"- susurro _

_Otra vez estaba en la mansión pero esta vez estaba en una habitación de un bebe en ella, y Lily estaba viendo a su otra ella que estaba abrasada a un niño de no mas de un año y medio llorando descontroladamente. _

_-"No te preocupes Harry"- decía la mujer. Un fuerte ruido desde la puerta se escucho y esta salió volando. _

_-"Entrégame al niño"- dijo Voldemort apuntándole con su varita en el corazón. _

_-"No por favor..."- dijo Lily tapando al niño- "... a Harry no... a Harry no. Mátame a mi pero no a él" _

_-"Córrete sangre sucia"- dijo Voldemort –"Morirás al igual que tu estúpido esposo"- dijo- "Avadra Kedavra"- Lily espectadora vio nuevamente la luz verde iluminando toda la pieza, después de un rato voy a su cuerpo tirado con los ojos abiertos _

_- " Te quedaste sola"- escucho decirle Voldemort, otra vez en el bosque oscuro. _

_-"Es mentira"- grito. _

_-"Todo el mundo te dejo sola"- dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa hipócrita. Pero Lily abrió los ojos de golpe viendo la pieza en el hospital. _

- Eso fue lo que paso- dijo Lily con lagrimas en los ojos. Vio con horror su muerte y la de James. ¿Será verdad eso?.

- Pero fue solo una pesadilla- dijo James pálido- Solo un sueño que no se cumple.

- No lo se James- dijo Lily.

- Lily después de lo que me contaste algo mas soñaste?-

- Nada mas importante- dijo Lily- Lo que te conté fue lo que mas me sorprendió y me hizo recapacitar; por ejemplo el grave error al dejarte.- dijo Lily.

- Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?- le pregunto un esperanzado James.

- Claro- dijo Lily- Pero prométeme que nunca vas a desconfiar en mi para contarme algo así.

- Lo prometo- dijo James- Pero tu me vas a prometer una cosa, Lily.

- ¿Qué?.

-En que nunca... pero nunca, hagas una cosa para matarte.- dijo James.

- Si...- dijo Lily-... lo prometo. Pero tengo la sensaciónque algo nos prepara el fituro y no es nada bueno.

- Se lo que sea, lo enfentaremos juntos- dijo James- Aun que sea hasta la muerte...

Fin.

* * *

_Ya, ya. ¿Les gusto el final?. Déjenme sus reviews contándome lo que opinan de este final. Pueden creer que hasta yo me perdí escribiendo esa parte de los sueños de Lily? Estaba de aquí para allá u.u. Bueno muchas gracias por todas las personas que leyeron mi fic y se cuantas fueron ya que queda un registro n.n pero de esas personas no mas de 15 se dignaron a dejarme reviews¿qué pasa con los demás? Si no cuesta tanto dejar un review, un mísero review. Por favor déjenme review._

_Gracias por todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews: **xaica****, Hermionegranger91, Ely, YuKi Granger, ****SaraMeliss****HADA****myca****LuDoViC****, Juline Evans, Ines Tonks, Kuri y LoREnAHuNTeR. **_

_Bye, besos._

_Hermione-Gr-P_


End file.
